Sexting Surprise
by 2nd Time Around
Summary: Elena thinks she is exchanging sexy texts with Stefan, but Damon is using his brother's phone. After that incident, we have a little drama, romance and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. It was her normal routine, but something happened that night that made it special. It all started with a text from Stefan.

S: I just want to say, goodnight my love.

His words made Elena smile. She instantly wrote back.

E: I love you Stefan. I wish I was there to kiss you goodnight.

What Elena didn't know is that Stefan was not the man behind the other side of the texts. It was Stefan's brother Damon who was using his phone. Damon was crazy about Elena and often thought about her sexually, this was an opportunity to get a glimpse of her naughty side. He didn't like pretending that he was Stefan, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Damon knew he had to take it slow to keep up the charade.

S: What are you wearing?

E: My plaid boxers and tank top.

S: Anything else?

Elena got that he was trying to sext her with his cell phone. Her 162 boyfriend was adapting to the 21st Century, quite well.

E: No. What are you wearing?

He imagined what she looked like in that state and smirked. Damon was fully clothed, but he had intentions of stripping down. He loved that his whole thing was a lie. Deception is a turn on to a vampire. He pulled the black t-shirt over his head.

S: Nothing. I'm in bed and I'm touching myself, thinking of you.

Elena giggled a little bit and blushed as imagined Stefan's beautiful body. She wanted to get a better picture in her mind.

E: Are you under the covers?

S: No. All exposed for you, baby.

Damon pulled off his pants and tossed them to the floor.

E: Good. I wish I was there to see it.

S: Me too, I could think of all sorts of things that you could do to my body.

E: Like what?

S: I would love your mouth around my cock.

E: I would love to be there, sucking on you, tasting you, caressing you.

Damon was getting harder by the second. The imagined feeling of Elena's pretty little lips around him was driving Damon crazy. He fought staying in the Stefan character, as he was inclined in calling her his pretty little whore, or sweet cocksucker, but thought that is an un-Stefan thing to do.

S: I can almost feel your tongue stroking it.

Damon began jacking himself off as he lay on his bed as he thought of Elena.

E: You are so big, filling up my mouth like you do.

Damon thought to himself that, if she thought Stefan had a large cock, Elena would be amazed by his size. He knew that he was bigger than his brother, at least in that department.

S: Baby, you know just how I like it.

E: You pumping into my mouth. Me lightly squeezing your balls.

S: Yea, baby. Details. I'm going to come soon.

This wasn't a lie. Damon was close to an orgasm.

E: My lips are getting tighter, sucking harder.

Damon's hand began to move faster as the intensity was growing.

E: My tongue is working as you are fucking my mouth.

"Fuck." Damon said to himself. His dick was twitching in his hands.

E: I want to swallow every drop.

With one final tug Damon came, screaming and cursing in release. Come dripping down his hand. He cleaned his hand and the phone with a nearby towel.

S: I just came for you.

E: Do you come only for me?

S: Yes. You are my girl. Now it is your turn.

E: My turn for what?

S: I need to taste you.

Elena though about this for a moment. The thought sent shivery anticipation down her spine, but Stefan really didn't like performing oral sex on her. She thought that him doing that to her virtually was a way to not do it in person.

Damon couldn't wait for her reply. He had hoped that she was busy playing with herself.

S: Are you wet for me?

E: Yes. Very wet.

S: Good. Now take off your clothes.

Damon relished the thought of Elena stripping at his command. She did as he asked, throwing her shirt and shorts on the floor, but going under the covers, just in case someone walked in on her.

E: I'm naked now.

S: Take a picture of yourself and send it to me.

Elena didn't want to do it, in fear that someone, namely Damon, would take Stefan's phone and see her. Elena trusted Stefan completely, but couldn't be assured that Damon would run across it somehow.

E: Promise you won't let anyone see the picture?

She sat up at took the photo of her face and her breasts.

S: Just for me. I won't even let my brother see it.

Damon loved that the photo was for him and not for Stefan. The next text came with a picture. Damon appreciated the picture fully, he swore he could look at the blurry cell phone picture every day for eternity.

E: What do you think?

S: You are beautiful. I want to touch your breasts.

E: I'm caressing them for you.

S: I want to suck those sweet nipples. Pinch them and think of my lips around them.

Elena did as she was told. Damon was getting hard again just thinking about Elena fondling her own breasts.

S: Does that feel good?

E: YES!

S: I want to explore lower.

E: How much lower?

S: My tongue on your clit.

Elena was dripping wet, feeling an ache for sex. She began to circle her clit with her index finger and used the other hand for texting. Damon was also masturbating again, with his dick in his hand.

E: I'm playing with my clit, wishing it was you.

S: Go slow then fast.

E: Yes, sir.

S:Now, run a finger up and down your slit, up to the clit and down to the hole.

Elena did as she was told and it felt good. Damon wished that he could watch her do it.

S: Think of my tongue tasting your juicy pussy.

Elena was busy fingering herself. Enjoying it thinking about Stefan's hot mouth licking her. Damon could almost taste her over the phone. His enhanced vampire senses had smelled her arousal before, he thought of that and licked his lips.

E: Yes.

S: Put a finger inside.

Elena moaned as it went in. She began finger fucking at a steady pace.

E: Feels good.

S: Think of my tongue darting inside and out.

E: Yea.

Elena's hip bucked on her bed as her finger pushed in and out of her pussy.

S: Do you need more?

E: Want you inside of me.

Damon slowed down his speed. He wanted to extend this experience and come with her.

S: Put in another finger.

She did and plunged two fingers in.

E: It's in, still not as big as you.

S: You are so damn tight for me. Would another finger feel better?

E: Yes. Three fingers are in.

S: Fuck faster.

E: I'm going to come.

Damon was closer to his release, so was Elena. The texts stopped for a few moments as they both came at virtually the same moment.

Elena shrieked as she came. "Ohhh Damon." She couldn't believe that she yelled out his name, when she was with Stefan, good thing it was during sexting and not during real sex. This development freaked Elena out, so much so that she couldn't bask in the glow of a good orgasm.

Damon had loved this time with Elena, even though she thought that she was with Stefan. He wanted more, but wanted to cut his losses, while he was still ahead.

S: Baby, I'm spent.

E: I'm going to sleep well tonight, dreaming for you.

Elena felt guilty about unconsciously thinking about Damon during sex, sexting and masturbation; she wanted to cut the conversation short.

S: We need to do this again, sometime.

E: Of course, I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow.

Damon froze. "Fuck." She was going to talk to Stefan about this, at this point he didn't care.

S: Good night, love.

E: Love you, Stefan.

Elena emphasized his name, as she said good night.

At school the next day Elena, didn't want to talk about the sexting with Stefan, she hoped that he didn't bring it up.

Stefan gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you try to call me last night? I can't find my cell phone."

Elena stopped in her tracks. "When did you lose it?"

"I wanted to charge it when I got home, but it wasn't in my pocket." Stefan explained.

She grimaced. "I hope you find it." Elena realized that Stefan did not text her. It was mortifying thinking that someone else had her topless cell phone photo. She knew that this stunt had Damon Salvatore written all over it.

During lunch, she left campus and went to the Salvatore house. Damon answered the door wearing nothing, but silky black boxer shorts. He could tell by her body language that she was mad at him and could figure out why she was so flustered.

"Elena, here for a nooner? Good thing for my vampire stamina, you wore me out last night."

"Shut up Damon."

He smiled at her. "Sassy. I like it."

"You know why I'm here." Elena asked.

Damon pouted sarcastically. "Did you tell little Stefan about all the fun we had last night?"

She replied. "No."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked with fire in his blue eyes. "I had a great time."

"I thought it was Stefan, not you." Elena snapped back.

"Well, I'm hoping you want to do me again, this time in the flesh." Damon said.

Elena was torn, since she finally realized she had a thing for both Salvatore brothers. "I'm with Stefan, but last night I called out your name when I came."

"Interesting." Damon looked at her with desire.

"I want to have sex with you, but I can't do it, because of Stefan." Elena said.

He didn't know what to say, but spoke anyway. "He didn't mind when Katherine was doing us both."

"I'm not Katherine." She replied.

He said. "I need you Elena Gilbert."

Damon kissed her passionately. Elena kissed him back without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes:_ Some of my reviewers wanted me to continue this story, I had originally wrote the story as a one shot. Here is the 2nd chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just playing with the characters.

The kiss was passionate, tender and lasted 1 minute and 22 seconds. Elena went into the kiss knowing it was the right thing to do, but when it was over she felt guilty, because of Stefan.

"I need to go back to school." She stepped back from him.

Damon was blown away by the kiss. It was something he wanted for a long time.

He took an unnecessary breath before he spoke. "I can call the school and compel the secretary to mark you present."

" No. I can't." She gave sympathetic smile.

Damon made a little pouty face. "Please."

Elena didn't look at him as she walked away She was afraid that she would give in to him. "Bye. Damon."

"Hold on." He grabbed her shoulder and handed her Stefan's phone. "Your boyfriend might be looking for this."

"Thanks." Elena said. "Did you. . ."

Damon interrupted. "Don't worry I got rid of all the evidence of our dirty little secret." He wanted to kiss her again as she left, but didn't want to push it.

On the drive back to school Elena checked the phone to make sure every trace of their conversation had been erased.

It was.

When she got back to school the first person she saw was Stefan. Elena gave him a kiss on the cheek. She could tell that he had been looking for her.

"Where were you?" He asked with a jealous twinge in his voice.

"I went home to look for your phone. It was in my bedroom." Elena said trying to sound as truthful as possible. She handed the phone to Stefan.

"Thanks, babe." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. A few moments of silence past as they walked into the school building. "If you went home, why do you smell like Damon?"

"What? I smell like Damon?" She tried to sound outraged and amazed at his vampire senses. "What exactly does Damon smell like?"

"Don't lie to me Elena. I can smell him all over you." Stefan accused. "He's had his hands all over you."

She looked into his eyes. "Ok. Damon had your phone. He texted me and pretended to be you. I knew it was him and called him on it."

"If there is nothing to hide, why did you lie about it?" Stefan grabbed her shoulders, pulling him into her. "I don't trust him with you and you are making it harder for me to trust you."

Elena said. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause trouble between you and your brother. "

"He will do anything, say anything, just to get inside your pants. That thought terrifies me." Stefan said.

The conversation was getting too intense for the school hallway. She was feeling guiltier by the minute. She came clean, but didn't fully disclose the kiss. "Stefan, I love you, but I have to admit I do have feelings for Damon."

"What kind of feelings?" He asked pointedly.

"I don't know, I just care about him. You care about him." Elena replied.

Stefan asked as if it was an interrogation. "Are you attracted to him?"

"I think 99% of women in Mystic Falls would have to say yes to that." She tried to give a non-answer answer with a weak grin on her face.

The bell rang and the hallway filled with students going to their next class.

"Just watch yourself, Elena. Damon can be very persuasive, even if you are on vervain. "

Both Elena and Stefan went to class, not concentrating on school, but on this conversation.

When Stefan came home from school, he burst into the house looking for Damon. He checked the parlor, the kitchen, the bedrooms and couldn't find him.

"I'm busy taking a bubble bath and drinking bourbon, come back later." Damon called out from his supersized bathtub.

Stefan stormed into the bathroom. "Stay away from Elena."

"Oh, is this the part where you tell me she's yours and off limits?" Damon taunted.

"Something like that." He replied.

Damon smirked smugly. "As a friend, I was just trying to help her out. I can tell when a girl isn't satisfied. I know of ways to give a woman exactly what she needs." He took a sip of his drink.

"Back off." Stefan said with meanness in his voice.

"If you want to play this fair, why don't you let Elena go out with me? If she is agreeable to it." Damon looked at his brother with confidence.

Stefan's eyes were full of intensity. "Why would I ever let her do that?"

"Simple. She will see that I'm nothing but sarcastic, arrogant dick and she will never think about me again and just see me as her boyfriend's big brother." Damon loved that this idea made Stefan squirm with feelings of uneasiness.

"Never. You are always working some kind of angle." Stefan said as he left the bathroom and slammed the door.

Elena's phone rang. The call was coming from the Salvatore house. She didn't know which brother was calling. She picked up the phone, "hello."

It was Damon. "Elena, strip down and touch yourself. I want to hear you come over the phone."

"You are such a pervert." She said, almost teasingly. "I'm not playing one of your sick little games tonight."

"So we are on for tomorrow? I know you want it, you want me."

"No. I can't. I feel too guilty." She said.

"Stefan doesn't need to know," he said seductively, "we can have some fun."

"Kissing you was a mistake." Elena stated.

"The queen of denial has arrived. I know you felt something." Damon taunted. "I don't want to blackmail into playing with me, but I might have to. I'm just looking at that sexy picture you sent me last night. What would you if Saint Stefan saw it? What if I told him I can't stop thinking about my lips sucking on your perfect breasts?"

Elena was crushed, although she was loyal to Stefan, she did have feelings for Damon. "Is this just a game for you? I thought your feelings were real, but this shows me that Stefan is right, that I'm only a sex object to you, something to torment your brother with." She began to cry.

Damon didn't say a word. Elena thought that he hung up the phone. "Damon? Are you there?"

Only a few moments later, he came through her window. "I'm here." Damon said and sat next to her on the bed. The vampire held her close to him.

Elena squirmed away from him. "Go away."

He kissed her forehead very tenderly. "I just want to say, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." Elena said as she relaxed into his arms.

Damon stroked her face. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I want you so badly, I can't control my impulses."

The doorbell rang. Elena didn't want to move. "Jeremy, please get the door." She called out.

Damon sensed who it was at the door. "Dammit, it's Stefan. He won't like it that I'm in your bedroom."

Elena reluctantly got up from her bed. "I'll talk to him."

"I'll be waiting for you." Damon said.

Jeremy called out from the front door. "Elena, it's Stefan."

Elena looked at Damon. "Please go." She said, but he could tell by the tone of her voice that it hurt her to say that.

"I'm coming." She yelled down.

Elena and Damon exchanged conspiratorial looks.

Before she could go down the stairs, Stefan was in her room. Damon hadn't left yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: _Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys keep me going. I know it is a Delena story, but I hope that Stefan doesn't come out as too much of a jerk, I wanted to keep it as close to character as I could. I hope that attempt was successful.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just playing with the characters.

"What is HE doing in your bedroom?" Stefan asked.

"Talking." Elena said.

Damon was just standing the corner as he watched the couple talk. He tried to disappear into the walls until his presence was required.

"There is something going on between you two and I want to know what it is right now." Stefan demanded. Damon noticed the ripper look in his brother's face.

Elena was gathering her thoughts and didn't answer right away. Damon thought he needed to rescue his girl. He stepped up closer to the action.

"Brother, I'm being completely honest here." Damon said as he looked into Stefan's eyes. "I took your phone. I texted Elena and it was very sexual. It was wrong, but kind of fun and very hot." He smirked.

Stefan glared at is brother with moral superiority. "If you knew it was wrong, why did you do it?"

Damon replied with his trademark cockiness. "As a good wingman, I was trying to help you out with your woman and turn her on for you."

Stefan rolled his eyes in disgust. "Oh. Is that's why you did it? I really believe that." He answered sarcastically. "You did it for me?"

"I thought it was you and when you said you didn't have your phone, I went to confront Damon." Elena added. "I knew it had to be him."

Damon piped up. "Yea, because I evil and all that."

His anger was building. "Is that it? Anything else?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"I kissed her and it was magical, like something romantic like you would write in your little journal." Damon replied.

Elena's eyes widened. She was surprised that Damon told Stefan about the kiss.

"Elena, did Damon force himself on you? Compel you?" Stefan asked.

"No. It just kind of happened." She explained. "I didn't plan it. I can't help it if I'm drawn to both of you. I wanted to resist the temptation, but in that moment I just couldn't. I like kissing Damon and I like kissing you."

"Elena, you are just like Katherine, a manipulative little bitch that gets off having both of us fight over your affections." Stefan said. "I thought you were better than that."

Elena was shocked that Stefan felt that way about her. Tears began falling from her eyes. "No, it's not like that. I just can't help it. It is the way I feel. I wish that I didn't like him, but I do."

Damon wanted to rip out Stefan's heart or at least hit him for making Elena cry. He knew that she wouldn't like it, so he used words instead. "Elena is not a bitch. She's a young woman who is beautiful, strong, sexy and easy to fall in love with."

Inside her heart melted for Damon and this moment. With Stefan's over protectiveness and obsessive jealousy, she was getting to know another side of both brothers.

"Elena, what do you want to do?" Stefan asked. "Do you want to be with me or do you want to be with HIM?"

Her heart was beating faster. This was the big question. She was thinking about how to answer this. The pause was too long for Stefan. "Well? Answer me!"

She said. "I don't know."

"I'm going to make this easy for you, I'm leaving Mystic Falls." Stefan announced. "I came here to fall in love with you Elena, but you're not the girl I wanted you to be. You are not worth my time and I have a lot of it."

Before Damon or Elena could respond, Stefan left her room by going out the window. Elena stood it place. She was stunned and didn't know how to react to this turn of events.

Damon smiled at her to break the ice. "You know, Stefan never has been good about sharing." He wasn't gloating and in a weird way Damon felt bad for Stefan and how this whole thing turned out.

"I'm numb. I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight." She said.

"That sounds like a good decision." Damon came closer to her. He softly caressed her face.

Elena was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. "Damon, go home. I've had enough drama for the night." She tossed herself onto the bed.

"No. I can't." He said.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to watch over you." Damon answered. "I don't trust Stefan right now. I can see him coming over and ripping out your pretty little throat in the middle of the night." Damon took off his leather jacket and then sat on the side of the bed to take off his boots. "I can sleep in the chair, unless you'll feel safer with me in bed with you. " He undid the top button of his black jeans. "I will be a gentleman, since I know you're not in the mood for naughtiness tonight."

"Bed." Was all that Elena said.

Damon pivoted his body from sitting on the edge of the bed to laying down on one of the pillows. He was still on top of the covers.

"You can take off your pants if you want. " She offered. "I know that jeans are pretty uncomfortable to sleep in."

The pants came off and were tossed onto the floor. He was just in his black t-shirt and a nice fitting pair of boxer-briefs. Elena pretended not to check him out, but she did. Damon crawled under the covers, unaware that she was watching him.

"Good night, Damon." Elena said as she turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Good night. Have sweet dreams of me."

She laughed a little, "you too, I mean dream of me not just of yourself."

Damon smiled knowing that he dreamed of her often. "Us together, is the best dream either of us could have."

Only a few seconds passed and they both went to sleep.

In the morning, Damon and Elena woke up physically closer than the position that they fell asleep in. She was spooned up against his body.

Elena woke up first. She liked the image of a sleeping Damon Salvatore in her bed. She looked at him intently. The vampire appeared to be so sweet and innocent just lying there, without those piercing blue eyes of innuendo gazing up at her, and a mouthful of snark and fangs. Elena moved his black hair behind his ear to get a better look at his handsome face. Her touch woke him up.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said and rolled over to face her.

Elena apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You, my dear, are the best thing a man can wake up to." Damon replied.

She blushed a bit at his complement. "You're not so bad to look at either."

His arrogant side emerged, although it came out more as a tease. "I know. I am quite the stud."

This made Elena giggle just a little bit. Damon loved to make her laugh.

"Stefan didn't come and try to murder me last night." She smiled brightly at him. "I guess that's a good sign."

He kissed her forehead. "I wish I would've met you first. I wish we could just start over."

"We can start over in our own way." Elena said. "You can take me out on our first date."

"Are you asking me out Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked, although he knew the answer.

Elena laughed a little. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore. I want to go out with you."

"It's a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow, night." He said.

"I need to take a shower and get ready for school." Elena announced as she crawled out of bed.

Damon asked. "Do you want me to join you?" He had to give that one a shot.

"Not yet." She taunted him. "I'm not the type of girl that showers with a guy before the first date."

"But you did sleep with that guy last night. " He reminded.

"I guess that's true." Elena sauntered off to the bathroom.

Damon remained in her bed. He never wanted to leave it.

During the school day Elena got a text. She thought it was either from Bonnie or Caroline, since they texted her often. It wasn't. It was Damon.

D: How is the most beautiful girl in the world?

E: I don't know. I will look for the most beautiful girl in the world and ask her and then let you know.

D: You drive me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you.

E: I think a crazy vampire is scary.

D: But sexy?

E: Little bit.

D: Did Bonnie give you a ride to school today?

E: Yes.

D: I'm going to pick you up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: _Thanks for reading, enjoying and reviewing. The anticipated date is in the next chapter. This one is romantic and clears the air before the date. I wanted to post something romantic, sweet and sexy for us Delena fans on Valentine's Day, since we had it rough last Thursday.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just playing with the characters.

Damon was parked outside of Mystic Falls high school. He waited for Elena in is blue convertible Camaro. He honked the horn when he saw her. The vampire was wearing sunglasses. Elena thought that he look particularly handsome this afternoon. Although his stunning blue eyes are one of his best features, the sunglasses made him look like more of a bad boy. He waved at her and gave her a sexy half smile.

Elena felt a pang of guilt, she thought that she should've felt worse about Stefan, the break-up, and how everything went down last night. Moving on with Damon was feeling so right, like this was the way that things should be all along, but part of her worried that she was rushing into things with Damon, just to spite Stefan. With all this uncertainty, she pushed it all to the back of her mind and decided to not over analyze anything and just let things develop naturally.

Once Elena got closer to the car, Damon jumped out and ran around to the passenger's side to open the door for Elena.

"Hi." She said with a bright smile. Elena was amazed that a guy who once viscously killed people could be so gentlemanly.

Damon replied. "You look so beautiful today, I bet all the guys in this place couldn't take their eyes off of you."

She got into the car. He shut the door and went back to the driver's seat.

"What are you jealous of little high school boys?" Elena asked with a tease.

"Damn straight!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Those fools got to look at you all day. I was home alone drinking, looking at that hot naked cell phone photo."

"Too bad you look too old to enroll in high school." She said with a wink.

"Maybe I could get a job at Mystic Falls High School?" Damon gestured his hand towards the building. "Alaric might need an assistant."

Elena giggled. "You? A job? At a school with innocent children?" She continued to laugh.

"What? I haven't killed anyone lately. " Damon drove away. "I guess that might be a bad idea, since all the girls would try to seduce Mr. Salvatore. Little Elena might get jealous." He said in a sing song sort of way.

"You wish." She said jokingly.

"Okay, here is a better idea." Damon suggested and smirked. " I could get a job as Elena's hunky man slave."

"I like that idea." She said as her mind went through all the things she would make him do. "So why is my man servant playing chauffer this afternoon?"

"I wanted to see you." He paused for a second. "And we need to talk."

"So we're talking. Where are you taking me?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

"Somewhere where I can have your undivided attention, I want to get something off my chest before our date. Where do you wanna go?" Damon asked.

Elena thought it over for a couple of seconds. "The falls. We can sit and watch the falls as we talk, it might be relaxing and romantic. But Damon, I don't want to talk about things, or Stefan, I just want to enjoy you."

The car made the turn to the road to get to the falls. Damon drove faster once he was out of the official Mystic Falls city limits. The wind started blowing their hair around and Damon and Elena had to speak louder in the convertible. At first there was a period of silence, but he broke the ice.

"I love just being with you, but I wanted to clear some stuff up, about how this whole thing started with the sexting." He took his eyes off the road to look at Elena through his dark sunglasses. "I don't like that our thing started due to my dishonesty when I impersonated Stefan."

Elena though for a second before she replied. "That was pretty sick and twisted, but it was also hot and sexy. I had points where I doubted that it was Stefan on the other end, but I played along. I sort of wanted it to be you on the other end. If you remember correctly, I called out your name and not his. I was dishonest as well."

"I feel guilty for doing that to Stefan and how it lead to all that drama the other night." Damon said. "All this crap isn't how I imaged how our romance would start."

Damon parked the car on the side of the road. They were in walking distance to the falls.

"So you've thought a lot about how our romantic relationship should start?" She asked.

"Yes." Damon turned off the ignition to the car, he wanted silent when he said. "From the first moment I saw you."

Elena was breathless as she thought about this. She didn't have the words.

"I could feel the mutual attraction from day one. Part of me wanted to compel you into having sex with me the second we met."

"And the other part?" She asked with anticipation.

"This part won out, you see." Damon continued. "I wanted you to come to me. To win your love fair and square. I feel like I cheated."

He jumped out of the driver's seat to open the car door for her. Damon extended his hand to her. Elena grabbed it as she exited the car. The couple began to walk hand in hand to the falls.

"Damon, at some points you turned me off with your violence and all those bad things you did when you first moved to Mystic Falls, I couldn't trust you. I wanted to like you, but I could never fully hate you." Elena admitted quietly.

"I'm not making excuses, I'm a passionate man." He explained. "The thing is, we are connected. Do you feel it?"

"I do, that is the problem, that is why couldn't deny my feelings for you in front of Stefan." Elena looked at him thoughtfully. "That kiss the other day awoke feelings inside of me that I can't explain. I want to explore them."

"Good. You know what your are feeling now? I felt it the first time I saw you and it wasn't about your resemblance to Katherine, it was something inside of you that drew in." He admitted.

Damon and Elena reached the falls. There was a large boulder nearby and the couple sat on it. Damon put his arm around her.

"This is a beautiful spot." Elena said as she watched the waterfall.

Damon found his image of beauty elsewhere. "This place has nothing on you, babe."

Elena moved closer to Damon and turned her head up at him. She took off his sunglasses, Elena wanted to see those stunning blue eyes when she kissed him. Elena's kiss was gentle at first, a peck on the lips. It grew more sensual as she opened her mouth a bit to let Damon slip his tongue in. His passion intensified as he put his hand on the back of her head and worked his tongue around hers with more skill. Damon's other hand found Elena's left breast and caressed it through her shirt and bra. Elena moaned through the kiss at his gentle touch.

Damon broke away from the kissing her lips and carefully moved down her neck. She enjoyed the sensation of his mouth on her sensitive neck and the danger of letting a vampire kiss her there. Elena put her hand up on Damon's inner thigh, it was dangerously close to his manhood.

While all this was going on, Elena had just one thought in her head. "I like making out with Damon Salvatore."


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: My current plan is that Sexting Surprise will be an 8 chapter story. Don't worry, I have a couple of other stories in my head just waiting to come out. I promised some reviewers that this would be the date chapter. Let's just say that it is part one of the big date. Although this story doesn't need to be in any particular season, Caroline is not a vampire here. Jenna is alive.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

* * *

><p>Elena was awake, but was still lying in bed. The first thing on her mind was the great kisses, she shared with Damon at the falls. Elena treasured the feeling of Damon's soft lips pressing into hers, his tongue dancing with hers, and the urgency of his kiss. She loved being intimate with him and looked forward to the date tonight.<p>

She was mentally getting ready for her date. Elena wanted to look extra special for Damon, since he was turning out to be the perfect man. It seemed unreal. A few weeks ago, she could imagine even going out with Damon, but Elena was so looking forward to her special night with him.

The problem was she didn't know what to wear. Everything in her closet wasn't quite right. Either it was not sexy enough, or it was something that he had already seen her in. She wanted an ensemble that would blow him away without looking cheap, desperate or slutty. A big problem with choosing the right outfit is that Damon didn't tell her where he was taking her.

She wanted to call him and ask about the plans. Just as she grabbed for her cell phone, it rang because Damon was calling her.

"Good morning, dear Elena." Damon greeted her over the phone.

Her voice was still groggy. "Hi, Damon."

"Did I wake you up?" He asked with concern.

"No, I woke up a little while ago." Elena replied. "I was still in bed though."

Damon said with flirty affection. "Were you thinking about waking up next to little old me?"

"Not really, I was wondering about our date, when are you going to pick me up? You never said the time or where we are going." She said.

He replied. "That's why I'm calling you. I want to pick you up, like at 6:00 o'clock for an early dinner. I want to spend as much time with you as possible and I want it to be light out, since part of our date is outdoors."

"So where are we going?" She inquired.

Damon replied mischievously. "Not telling."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise." Damon said in a sing-song-y way.

"So how can I know what to wear, if I don't know where we're going? I don't want to be too formal or too causal." She explained. "What do you want to see me in?"

"Nothing." He replied naughtily. "You look good naked. I have a picture to prove it."

"Come on, Damon, seriously." Elena exclaimed with frustration.

Damon explained. "I'm no, woman's fashion expert, but a short little summer dress thing, a sundress. Casual, but pretty."

He could sense her smile from over the phone. "I can work with that."

* * *

><p>Although Mystic Falls was not the fashion capital of the world, there were a few local dress shops that had a good selection; Elena thought it was because of all the big founder's parties and stuff. She called Bonnie and Caroline to go shopping with her. Elena picked the girls up, she felt like she needed help finding the ideal dress, but dreaded the moment where she told them she was going out on a date with Damon Salvatore.<p>

"You guys have to help me find a cute little sundress. I've been thinking about getting a new one." Elena said as the trio was walking down main street.

"So, does this perfect summer dress have any particular reason?" Caroline asked. "Did Stefan come back to town? For a hot and heavy date?"

"No. Stefan and I are over." Elena said as she opened the door to the dress shop.

Bonnie asked. "So great, you have moved on from him? No more vampires! Who's the lucky man? I hope you're getting back together with Matt."

"Why do you both think this is for a man? I could just want to go shopping with my girls." She answered deflecting as much as she could.

Caroline looked at her with an expression of incredulity. "You are putting on a 'I want to look hot for my man' vibe. Come on Elena, spill."

"No judgment, okay." Elena said as she looked through a rack of dresses.

Both of her friends nodded in agreement.

Caroline added, "I hope it's not some hideous freak."

"It's not Alaric? Is it?" Bonnie asked.

"No. My date is not one of our teachers, extremely good looking and the best kisser in the entire world." Elena state excitedly.

"Sounds promising," Caroline said. "Do we know him."

"Yes." Elena finally confessed. "It's Damon."

Bonnie was shocked. Her mouth froze open in disbelief.

Of course Caroline had something to say. "D-bag, dick, date rape Damon?"

"No, Caroline, he has been super sweet TO ME." Elena spoke with conviction.

Caroline began a lecture. "He has no genuine feelings or emotions, Elena. Damon wants you to piss off Stefan, he can't want you for anything good."

"I think he's just seducing you, so he can have sex with you, he is a perverted pig." Bonnie said. "Why would you even believe his fake sweet act?"

This planted doubt in Elena's head, but she knew what she felt for Damon and what he felt for her was real. "Let's find a dress, okay?" She was done discussing her choice of date.

"I was going to suggest this red one, but that might bring out his bloodlust." Caroline said as she put a dress back onto the rack.

At that moment, a dress caught Elena's eye. She knew the second she found the perfect dress. It was a knee length dress with no embellishments and a small flower pattern in a slightly lighter shade, it was plain, but Elena was attracted to the color. It was the exact same color as Damon Salvatore's eyes.

* * *

><p>Damon was early. He rang the doorbell at 5:55. Aunt Jenna opened the door and let him in, even though she didn't trust him with her niece, she had to admit that he was a gorgeous male specimen. The vampire was sporting the traditional Damon look, black jeans, a super-expensive black v-neck t-shirt, black leather boots and a black leather jacket. Jenna thought he looked different, since he was holding a dozen of red roses.<p>

"Hello, Jenna." Damon said with respect. "May I come in?"

Jenna called up to Elena. "Your date is here."

"Be down in a minute," Elena was ready, but wanted to put on a few last minute touches.

"I don't know what you have done to Elena, but she's crazy about you." Jenna accused. "I can tell that you are a player and your intentions might not be completely pure. She's on the rebound from your own brother. I'm warning you, don't hurt Elena. "

"You are talking about the old Damon, the new Damon just only wants to bring Elena happiness. She is so wonderful and I think we can be wonderful together. She brings out the best in me."

Elena heard him from the top of the stairs, her heart skipped a beat. Before she could walk down, Jenna replied to Damon. "That's a great line, Casanova, the hard part is proving it."

Damon's temper was rising, but he controlled it. "I don't care about convincing you or anyone that my intentions are one hundred per cent authentic. That is between me and your niece."

Elena came down the stairs. Damon's face brightened we he saw her in her new blue dress. "You are a flawless beauty." He stated.

She smiled warmly at Damon. "Thanks and you look handsome this evening. Just like you do every night."

Jenna left the area, but stayed in the living room to overhear the conversation. She knew that this Damon was too good to be true and this would end up with Elena having a broken heart.

He handed Elena the roses. "For you, my love." Damon said simply.

"Thanks." She smelled the flowers in the bouquet. "Jenna, will you put the roses in a vase for me? I don't want them to wilt." Elena walked them over to her aunt.

"Ok." Jenna said and thought that the flowers would last longer than the relationship.

Damon and Elena walked hand and hand down to his Camaro. He opened the passenger side door for her. Elena tried to get into the car, in the most ladylike fashion considering her short dress. Damon slammed the car door and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Elena asked as the convertible drove down her street.

He explained. "I had a difficult time deciding where to take you. Going to the Mystic Grill and to a movie would be too ordinary and there's too many judging eyes in that place. If I took to an upscale, restaurant we couldn't relax and have fun. So after much consideration, I decided to take you to the park for a picnic dinner that I made just for you. We can relax, eat and watch the sunset."

"I like picnics." Elena said.

"This one will ruin it for you, since no picnic will ever compare to the one that I have planned for you." Damon said cockily.

She asked."What's so special about this one?"

Damon replied. "Just me being with you on our first date."


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I'm reposting Chapter 6. It showed that I updated over the weekend, but the new chapter took an exceptionally long time to post and I don't think some readers saw the new update.

More Notes: I'm sorry this update took so long. It just never felt like it was going in the right direction, I hope you like it. I might have more chapters in this story than I said I would last time, inspiration struck me. I'm working on Chapter 7 now. It will be sooner than later.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

* * *

><p>Elena waited for Damon to open her door. Normally, she would've just opened it, but she knew that Damon liked to open it for her.<p>

He came around to her door and helped her out like a prince would help a princess out of a carriage in some fairy tale, as he took her hand in such a delicate way.

Damon loved making Elena feel like she was special, like she was his. "You look so pretty for me. Do you know what that does to me?"

"I suppose. Do I turn you on?" She answered with a smile.

"God, yes." Damon said with worship in his voice. He gave her body the once over and nodding appreciatively.

Damon ran to the trunk to get the picnic basket. It was like a large picnic basket and Damon also carried a red and white table cloth under his arm. All the pieces had a very traditional look.

Elena looked at the set up. "So you put this all together, cooked the food?"

"You know my mother died, when I was very young. So the Salvatore boys had to learn to fend for themselves." He said.

"Did you have slaves, servants, and stuff?" Elena asked.

"I like doing things for myself." Damon replied. "And pleasing my special girl." They started walking to the park and Damon took her hand.

"Thank you, I just hope that you aren't just being so wonderful, playing a part, just so I will be with you." She said without thinking.

Damon pulled his hand away from hers. "Elena, how can you say that?" He was angry and stopped walking.

"Bonnie and Caroline said that I shouldn't trust you and I think you are too good to be true." Elena confessed. "I like being with you, but I'm afraid that it is too much, too fast. I just broke up with Stefan."

"Elena," Damon touched her face, "this is about us, you and me, not Bonnie, not Caroline, not Jenna, not Stefan- Damon and Elena."

Before she could reply, he kissed her. It was gentle at first, but grew more sensual with parted lips and merging tongues.

"You can't fake passion, Elena." He looked at her knowingly. "If you can't tell that it's real, you are a hopeless case."

Damon began walked away from her. He expected her to follow.

Elena caught up with him. "Damon, I can feel it." She smiled at him. "Let's forget I said anything. I want to enjoy this beautiful picnic with my man. It's a perfect date."

"I'm glad, that we cleared that up." Damon said. "I think I found the spot for the picnic." It was a nice spot under a tall tree. He dropped the basket and laid the tablecloth onto the grass.

Elena sat down on the ground as gracefully as possible, it was a little tricky in her short blue sundress without flashing him her panties. Damon sat down next to her and opened up the picnic basket, he pulled out a plastic container full of green and purple grapes.

Damon took out a grape and put it in to Elena's mouth. As she was eating it, she put one in Damon's mouth.

After he stopped chewing, he spoke. "Did you know that they say that the Dionysus the Greek and Roman God of ecstasy, excess and fertility grew the first grape?"

"No." Elena said and tilted her head ready for the history lesson.

"He inspired orgies and made the first wine." He brought another grape up to her lips. "Grapes are linked to sex, that's why so many old paintings have beautiful woman, feeding men grapes."

Elena furrowed her brow and asked a question. "So is everything in this picnic basket an aphrodisiac?"

He replied. "Not everything, because there is more to me than just being very sexual person."

"I've known that from the first second that I met you. That you are so passionate, but there is more to you than what's on the surface. You kissed my hand, before Stefan put his lips on any part of my body." Elena confessed.

Damon chuckled and had a big smile on his face. "At least I can say, that I had something from you first."

Elena ate another grape. "You know that when you touched my hand and kissed it on that day that I had shivers and I could feel electricity flowing throughout my entire body."

"Yes. I knew you were aroused, I could smell the effect I was having on you." He lightly stroked her face. "Enhanced vampire senses and all."

Elena made a little face of disgust. "That is a little gross."

"It's just natural to me, after 145 years. At least I always knew at that moment that it wasn't "always going to be Stefan." He looked at her close to read her expressions and body language. "You've always wanted me."

Elena tried not to smile at his comment. "Not when I found out that you were killing and hurting people."

"I changed for you." Damon said. "I've been trying to be a better man."

"You are." She said and leaned over to kiss him.

Damon took that as an invitation and pulled her on top of him. The kiss was full of desire, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Damon fondled her breast as they were kissing. Elena grabbed the back of Damon's neck, pulling his head closer to hers. The couple's tongues danced in an erotic dance that both of them didn't want to stop.

Elena felt like she could kiss Damon all night long. Her trance like state was interrupted, when she felt a hard kick to her back.

"Ow, that hurt." She turned and looked up to the source of her pain.

It was Stefan standing there with Katherine. "Didn't take you long to move on, Elena, you little slut." He said.

Elena replied. "Looks like you moved on as well."

"Well, I'm not a whore who is desperately dry humping a vampire in a public park." Stefan said with anger.

Elena stayed strong, but she wanted to cry. She couldn't show Stefan that he was having any impact on her.

Damon jumped up and got into his brother's face. "Brother, do you have a death wish? Don't talk to Elena like that."

Katherine mocked. "Ooh look, the ever gallant Damon Salvatore to the rescue."

"So what the fuck do you want?" Damon said, looking like he was ready for a fight.

Stefan said. "Suffering."

Katherine threw a vervain grenade into Damon's face. Stefan pushed Damon to the ground. Katherine grabbed Elena and carried her away from the brothers. Elena was fighting Katherine off, but couldn't overpower her to get away.

Stefan looked down at his brother who was still recovering from the vervain. " Katherine and I are going to teach Elena a lesson."

"I'm going to save her." Damon said as he tried to get up.

Stefan grabbed the back of Damon's shirt and pulled him up and threw more vervain in his face. "No, you are going to watch."

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena were tied to chairs, they were in the cell in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan and Katherine stood outside mocking them.<p>

"So Damon, have you fucked her yet?" Katherine asked flippantly.

"Fuck off." Damon said.

Stefan laughed and Katherine cackled along with him.

"So that sounds like a no. He is going to be disappointed. She doesn't hold a candle to Katherine and her sex skills." Stefan teased.

Elena asked. "Stefan, why are you doing this? This isn't you."

He replied. "I thought you were my soul mate and I was wrong. I wanted Katherine, found a cheap imitation and went back to the real thing."

"It wasn't my intention to cause you pain. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Elena said.

"You don't know pain little girl." Katherine stated coldly.

Stefan said. "But we will make sure she finds out."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter, this story is writing itself and I didn't imagine to take some of the turns that it took. I hope you are enjoying all of my surprises. This chapter includes the exchanging of blood, it is a vampire story, so that comes with the territory.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to. 

Katherine and Stefan left Elena and Damon alone in the dungeon like cell. It gave them time to talk. This part of the house was cold, dank and dirty. Damon thought that if he had his way that Elena would be naked in his nice soft bed, not tied to a chair in the cellar.

"The ropes are hurting my wrists." Elena asked, holding back tears. "Why are they doing this?"

"Be strong Elena. I know you are." Damon said. "But to answer your question, Stefan has been known to go to Ripperville anytime he doesn't get his way. It's like the spoiled brat baby of the family type thing."

She said. "I need to get out of here. We can't let them win." Elena started to cry. "I want to be tough, but it seems like the world wants to tear us apart and I don't know why."

"We're perfection. Jealous people hate that." Damon said. "I wish I could be over there to comfort you, to kiss that pretty face of yours." He began to fight to get out of the ropes.

"I would love a kiss," Elena said, "but I'm afraid of what they are going to do to us."

"We are going to get out of this." Damon was struggling to get his hands out of the tight ropes. "I can feel the vervain wearing off. I know there is a way out of here, but I want to wait and catch Stefan and Katherine off guard."

"You are a hero." Elena said. "My hero."

"I should have been more aware when they snuck up on us, but I was so lost in you and our date." Damon said, angry at himself. "I gotta make this up to you."Damon worked at the ropes until his hand were free. He untied his ankles and ran over to get to Elena.

"Be careful." She said as Damon slowly untied her wrists and ankles.

"It's going to be okay." He kissed her forehead.

Damon then moved his lips down to Elena's mouth. The vampire maneuvered his tongue into her slightly open mouth. Their mouths developed a pattern as the merged into one. Damon stroked the back of Elena's neck with soft fingertips, making her shiver just a little bit. The kiss continued, until Elena needed to take a breath.

"That was nice." She said.

He was in awe of her. "Just nice? I thought it was spectacular." Damon replied.

Elena answered. "Well the kiss was magical, but we are locked up and I'm in pain."

"What's wrong?" He asked in a voice full of concern.

"Look at my back, it still hurts where Katherine kicked me." Elena lifted up her blue sundress to show him her injury.

Damon appreciated the view of her lacy pink panties, but was worried about the wound near the small of her back. Katherine's high heel had ripped a hole into her skin. Damon had to control his bloodlust, but licked the blood from the still bleeding cut on her back.

Elena giggled at the sensation. "What are you doing?"

Damon turned to look into her eyes. "I'm getting rid of some of the blood, so I can assess the damage. I'm sorry that I don't have a handy first aid kit."

The couple exchanged smiles. "But Elena, I want to you drink some of my blood for you to heal. If we want to fight back, we both have to be strong."

Elena arched her exposed back. "You need more of my blood."

Damon moved his mouth down to the wound and began to suck her blood, but his fangs did not penetrate her skin. Damon reigned in his instinct to transform into full vampire face as the veins under his eyes began to become viable. He sucked her blood in a loving and gentle manner. Damon relished in the taste of Elena's blood, he wanted this for so long, but didn't imagined that it would be like this. As a vampire, he had learned to control his bloodlust, but he was surprised that he could maintain this level of control with Elena.

His mouth onto her back was turning Elena on. She stifled a moan to hide the fact that she was aroused, but Damon's vampire senses could smell her getting wet for him.

Elena withdrew away and pulled her dress down. "My turn." She said in a husky, sensual voice that she didn't know that she had.

He wanted to drink more, but her wanting to drink his blood was also a big turn on. Damon bit his wrist and put it up to her mouth. Elena sucked Damon's blood, she was getting use to the taste of it, but didn't take as much as Damon wanted. After she got her fill, Elena lifted her head up and licked her lips.

The exchanging of blood was so intimate, it was something stronger than just necessity or foreplay. Damon and Elena were bonding as a couple.

She curled up into his lap. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena, holding her close to him. It was an embrace that was part protective and part sexual.

Elena said. "I wish we were still on our picnic, still on our date."

"Who said we can't be." Damon suggested with a raised eyebrow.

She countered. "It wouldn't be the same."

"I'll have to work to make it better, to give you the date, you deserve. We can finish our date here and once we get out of here, I will make it up to you." He replied with an aroused gleam in his blue eyes. Damon softly stroked her hair.

Elena laughed, since his lustful gaze was making her a tad uncomfortable. "So what was in the rest of the picnic basket?"

"Meatball sandwiches, I had the ball jokes ready for you and everything." Damon said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

She smiled at him. "What were these jokes?"

"Elena, I can't wait for you to see my balls. I know you'll enjoy them when you put them in your mouth." Damon paused and started another joke. "I was going to cook Italian sausage, but I wanted you to taste my big Italian sausage once I took you back to my bedroom."

"You are such a pervert." Elena teased.

"You ain't seen nothing, yet, sweetheart." Damon began to kiss Elena passionately and the reality of their trapped state began to go away.

Katherine was watching from the small barred window on the door. "Look who got out of the ropes and they're making out." Her voice interrupted the kiss.

Damon popped onto his feet and lunged towards the door. "Bitch, let us out of here."

"We're not done having our fun, yet." Katherine batted her eyelashes. "This is all in Elena's best interest. Stefan and I want to teach her a lesson."

"Enlighten us, professor Katherine." Damon said full of venom and sarcasm. He crossed his arms and waited for her reply.

Stefan came out of the darkness and into view behind Katherine. "Don't say anything." Stefan commanded very stoically.

Elena pleaded with her ex-boyfriend. "Stefan, please just let me out, I said I was sorry and I meant it. You just put me on the spot. I still love you."

Damon's heart sank when he heard Elena still profess her love to Stefan. Katherine giggled when she noticed the shift in Damon's facial expression and body language.

"But you love him too." Stefan accused. "I wasn't enough, you had to love us both."

Katherine laughed, "I guess the Salvatore's are a curse on all Petrova doppelgangers."

"I can't help it. I do love both of you, but I'm with Damon now. You left me." Elena said.

Stefan gave her an evil smile, "baby, I came back for you."

She replied, simply. "Not interested."

Stefan swung open the door and grabbed Elena in a choke hold. Elena kicked and struggled trying to get away. The more she fought, the more Stefan laughed.

Katherine fought with Damon, to make sure that Elena could get her out of the cell without Damon stopping the plan. Once Stefan got Elena on the other side of the door, Katherine kicked Damon in the balls, ran out and locked the door. Even a badass male vampire can't help but be stunned to a kick in that very sensitive area.

Katherine watched him through the small window as the pain subsided.

"Don't hurt Elena, she doesn't deserve any of this." Damon pleaded.

"She'll be tied up safe and sound, Stefan and I won't lay a finger on her. " Katherine had a wild look in her eyes. "You are going to be the one who kills her. " She said cryptically.

"I won't kill Elena." Damon proclaimed.

"We'll see. " Katherine replied. "Sweet dreams, Damon."

"Rot in hell, bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: I hate making Stefan the big villain in this story, but it's fun. This took me longer to write than I thought it would. Sorry for the delay, but life got in the way. I also have a bunch of ideas for new stories, while I love writing this one, I have about 5-6 ideas for Delena stories on the backburner. Thanks all for the nice reviews and encouragement.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

Katherine and Stefan were drinking Damon's good bourbon in the parlor room. They were celebrating their victory.

"Did you see Damon's face, when Elena said that she still loved you? " Katherine asked and snickered.

"No. I was looking at Elena. " Stefan replied.

She said. "It was pitiful." Katherine's laugh came out as a cackle.

"I wish I could've seen it." Stefan said with a smirk.

"He is going to look even more pathetic, when he figures out that we are going to starve him and then feed him poor innocent Elena." Katherine said in a sing song tone of voice.

"How many days to you think it's going to take, before Mr. Moderation rips her throat out?" Stefan asked.

"It would take about a week before his skin will desiccate and he will become a living corpse. He won't be able to hurt her once that happens." Katherine tried to figure this out. "Assuming he's fed today, it will be about four days and he will rip that little bitch to shreds."

Stefan didn't tell Katherine this, but he was going to save Elena from Damon and be a hero in contrast to the monster that Damon was, she might then see the error of her ways, he thought. He replied with a lie. "Then you and me will leave Mystic Falls and find a new place to call home."

"I really missed you Stefan." Katherine admitted. "I can't wait for us to have a life together."

"Me too." He said, although he didn't mean it. Katherine helping him was a means to an end, to get Elena back. Stefan was planning to put all of the blame onto Katherine.

She asked. "So do you wanna have sex in your bed or should we do it in Damon's bed?"

Stefan considered both possibilities. "Damon's."

Katherine looked pleased. "And they say your brother is the fun one."

The couple quickly ran up the stairs towards the bedroom and Damon's king-sized bed.

Damon peeked out of the small window. On the opposite wall, Elena's wrists and ankles were in shackles. Her dressed was ripped and Damon could see the top of her pink lacy bra. Her hair was messy, just like he imagined it would look like after he had sex with her. It was wrong to sexualize, Elena in this situation, but Damon couldn't help himself. Although she looked so lovely to him, there was sadness and defeat in her eyes. Elena was beautifully broken and Damon was determined to fix her. To be her hero.

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Seeing you makes it better." Elena tried to make a weak smile at him."The way they chained me up isn't that comfortable."

"I can get us out." He said in a whisper. "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"What?" Elena asked. " You've tried to kick the door down and you're locked in."

"Warn me if they are coming. I need to do something." Damon said.

Elena could no longer see him in the window. "Okay." She said, very quietly.

Damon slowly moved the cot away from the far left corner. He crouched down and moved a loose brick. A key ring was down there with a bunch of keys on it, they were all duplicates of every key in the house the cellar prison, the shackles, his car, everything that Damon needed to escape. Damon had done that after Stefan had locked him up in here before. He wasn't about to be locked up in his own home ever again. It was Damon's failsafe, and he was now thankful he set it up. Damon put the bed and the bricks back into place. He slipped the keys into his pocket and walked back to the window.

"Look at me, Elena." He said and smiled as she complied. "We're getting out of here."

"We'll have to wait for the time to be right." He said. "I don't want to say too much, vampire hearing and all."

"Ok, I'll just be quiet and follow your lead. " Elena said. "You are going to save me, I knew you would."

Damon could hear the sounds of Katherine and Stefan having sex. It was disgusting, but perfect the time was right. He unlocked the door and walked out right over to Elena and unchained her.

All he had to do was look at her and she knew that everything was going to be okay. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and ran up the stairs to the back door. He could still hear his brother and Katherine in the throes of passion. Once outside, Damon scooped Elena up and ran at vampire speed to the park to his car.

Once they got into the car and locked the doors they could breathe. Damon didn't stop moving, he started the car and began driving.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"A hotel not far from Mystic Falls. It's vampire proofed." Damon said.

"Good, I don't want any late night visitors, so there is no way they can get in?" Elena asked.

"No, this place is protected by magic and by a traditional means of security." Damon replied.

"So we're running?" She asked.

Damon kept his eyes on the road and a heavy foot on the gas pedal. "We are not running away. We are going to get into the nicest suite they have, recover, gather our thoughts and make a plan." He didn't say it but somewhere in this agenda, he was going to make love to her and finish this horrible night on a high note.

Elena started giggling in the passenger seat.

Damon have her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"This whole thing is your fault." She smirked and continued laughing.

"How is that?" Damon asked. "My fault that I have a ripper douche as a baby brother or that I was too distracted by your kiss to know that we were being attacked."

"No. It started with you and your dirty text messages." She said.

"The ones that you thoroughly enjoyed as it opened your eyes to the raw and magnetic sexuality of Damon Salvatore." He said.

Elena answer. "Yep."

Forty-Five minutes later Damon and Elena arrived at the hotel. She looked at the hotel. It was nicer than all of the hotels she had ever stayed at, it looked like a place only rich people could afford to stay.

Damon still had his wallet in his pocket, although Stefan and Katherine took his cell phone away. Elena stayed in the car, while Damon checked them into the Presidential Suite, her dress was torn and she looked disheveled. Elena combed her hair with the comb that Damon kept in his glove compartment. He also left her his leather jacket, to hide the damage done to her dress.

Once the couple got into the elevator. Elena kissed Damon on the lips. It caught him off guard, but he enjoyed it and kissed her right back. He pulled her body closer to his and the kiss intensified. Tongues delving into each other, hands grasping onto new places, passion building between them, until the elevator dinged on the 30th floor.

"Let's move it into the room, where I can get you naked." Damon suggested.

"That sounds good to me. " Elena said with anticipation in her voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Dear readers, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. It's time for the smut! I hope you enjoy! Also make sure to read my new one-shot, Stand Up. It is a little Delena story designed to make you laugh. It is rated M, since Damon tells all sorts of dirty jokes, as he makes his debut as a standup comic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

The couple stepped in to the hotel room and didn't even make it to the bed.

Damon pulled off Elena's dress and she took off his shirt. They were kissing; his mouth was claiming her as belonging to him alone. Elena's lips parted as she caught a breath, Damon's tongue darted passed to meet hers. He grabbed her closer and caressed the small of her back, it sent shivers up Elena's spine.

Elena was clad in only her pink bra and panties. Damon was still in his pants. She unbuttoned the top of his jeans and quickly unzipped his fly. As they were still kissing, her hand was gripping is erection.

"Elena." Damon whispered with desire.

The way he said her name gave her confidence to take control of the situation. In her past sexual relationships, the men always called the shots, but with Damon, she wanted it to be about both give and take. Elena pulled down his pants and fell to her knees.

His cock was right at her mouth level. One hand was griping the base, lightly pumping. Elena licked the head slowly and precisely. Damon moaned as her tongue made first contact with his dick.

She looked right into his piercing blue eyes. "You like?" Elena asked very coquettishly.

"Yes." Damon said, but it came out more as a sigh.

He was markedly larger than the other guys that she had been with and was a little overwhelmed. Elena's mouth began to slowly and lovingly caress Damon's hard member. She ran her tongue up to his shaft. It was achingly deliberate, she was getting to know is penis and she could tell that it liked her.

This leisurely pace was torturing Damon, but loved the way Elena's tongue felt on his cock. His skin was unbelievably soft and she liked how it felt against her tongue.

"Elena." This time he said her name with such need.

She knew what she had to do; she wrapped her lips around the head and began sucking. Her lips squeezed around him; her tongue caressed it when it was inside her mouth. At first she only let a few inches go in, but took more of him in each time. One hand grabbed his ass to give her better leverage, she also loved the way that his butt felt in her hand. Elena sucked harder as Damon's reactions were becoming more intense.

Damon began softly stroking her hair as Elena sucked him off. "Feels so good, baby!" He said between grunts. Her sweet mouth was driving him to the edge. Damon's cock involuntarily twitched and he was just about ready. "I'm coming." He screamed as Damon released into Elena's mouth.

She swallowed every bit of his load. Elena then proceeded to lick him clean. He was already starting to get hard again. Elena stood up. "Bed. Now."

Damon stepped out of his pants that were still pooled around his ankles. He kicked his boots off as he ran to the bed within the large hotel suite. Elena was walking and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall onto the floor.

When Elena reached the bed she laid down on her back. She was only wearing her pink panties, which were obliviously wet from her desire. Damon looked at her nearly naked form, just waiting for him. He looked at her breasts and thought that her cell phone photo didn't do them any justice.

"You're a masterpiece." Damon said, appreciating her beauty.

Damon didn't know, but Elena was looking at his body and savoring the view. "You could be the model for the perfect naked male statue."

"Spread your legs for me." Damon requested.

Elena complied.

He positioned himself in between them and just kissed Elena's neck. One hand fondled a breast as his mouth began to lunge for the other one. Damon's lips sucked on the hardened bud of her breast. His tongue danced around the nipple.

"Hmmm." She moaned in pleasure.

A hand went lower and down to her silky panties. Damon rubbed the outside of her panties, making her moan in delight, yet frustration. Her pelvis bucked towards his exploring hand. He grabbed the waistline of her panties and violently tore them off of her body. Now Elena was fully exposed and spread out just for him.

His icy blue eyes, inspected her sex for only a few seconds. He needed to taste her. Damon's head moved in a position between her thighs. His tongue licked her moist slit. The vampire's mouth kissed her pussy lips gently, giving great pleasure to her. Sucking on her clit caused Elena to scream a bunch of non coherent words. He wanted to taste her a bit more, so he went down to the source of her juices. A long tongue began darting inside of her pussy.

" Damon." She moaned softly and full of pleasure.

He continued to tongue fuck, while his thumb stroked her clit as helped Elena build towards her orgasm. Elena's body writhed on the bed beneath him. She whimpered a little bit and then her body climaxed hard against Damon's mouth.

Elena smiled down on him as she caught her breath. "Wow! That was amazing."

Damon was done with foreplay and needed to get to the main event. He laid beside her and his erection was pointing to the ceiling.

"I want you on top." Damon looked over at her with the cockiest smirk. "I want to watch you ride me."

Elena crawled over and straddled him, her long tan legs bent into position. She was a little unsure, since the other times ,she had sex was always the missionary position. Damon's blue eyes were watching her every moment so carefully, it was making her more nervous.

Damon could tell that she had never done it this way before. He grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it at her opening. "Just lower yourself on me, you'll like this. No, you'll love this."

She began to slowly descend her hips into his. As the head pushed into her threshold, she gasped and bit her lip, then the rest of his length slid into her wetness. Damon waited has she adjusted to his size and could tell that he fit in there nice and snug.

Elena started rocking her hips slowly and then picked up a moderate rhythm. Damon's dick felt so good inside her; it sent pleasure throughout her entire being. She was grinding her lower body more fluidly as nature and pleasure guided her to the perfect position. The tempo increased and she loved this power she had as she was in control and it felt good.

Damon loved how he felt inside her, she was so tight for him. He also loved watching Elena's face contort with pleasure and her perky breasts bounce around. "So perfect." His hips rose to meet her with every movement.

Her inner muscles pulsed as Damon kept hitting her in all the right spots. Elena was coming and pushed down on him harder. "I'm coming. Damon." Her desire was becoming fulfilled as she feed her feelings of pleasure with a loud scream.

As she contracted tighter on top of him, his orgasm was not far behind. "Ohh God!" "Fuck." "Elena." His dick spasmed inside her and released its essence into her body. He never felt this good in his entire existence.

Elena kept riding it out as she was coming down from her own pleasure. It was the most intense orgasm She ever had and Damon Salvatore had given it to her. Elena fell on top of him in exhaustion. Both bodies were full of sweat and sex.

Elena kissed Damon on the mouth. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked and crawled into the covers of the bed.

"For being you." She said as she snuggled up beside him.

Damon and Elena fell asleep, naked bodies spooned up against each other. They had dreams about each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Thanks for sticking with me. I wish I had more time to write. I'm making it up to you with double smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

Damon woke up. His nude body was spooned with Elena's. He loved this feeling and wished he could wake up this way every morning. Like many men, Damon woke up with an erection, it pressed up against Elena's ass. He wanted to do something about this morning wood.

She was laying on her side, his fingers lightly caressed the curves of her body. Damon began to

nibble on her earlobe.

Elena moaned as she was waking up. "Damon, baby. Please wait until I'm awake."

He licked her long, tanned neck and stroked her inner thigh. "You're awake . I need you now." Damon whispered.

Slowly, she woke up, as Damon was relentless in his early morning seduction. "Okay, but next time please let me sleep in."

"Can you feel how hard you make me?" He moved his hips and his erection slapped against her backside.

Elena's eyes were half open, as she was still sleepy, but the feeling of his dick up against her butt got her going. "Are you constantly horny?" She asked.

"Just for you, baby." Damon began to fondle one of her breasts and softly rubbed the nipple between two pinched fingers. She moaned quietly and his was Damon's cue to go further.

"Let's get you ready for me." Damon began to stroke her with his other hand. "I'm going to make you so wet for me, you'll be begging for me to be inside you."

"Damon." Elena moaned.

"Elena." He continued to play with her clit, circling it with his thumb. Another finger went lower. Elena was almost purring, Damon knew how to make her feel so good.

Damon's hands stopped working on her. The sound she made was between a whimper and a pout.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll make it better." Damon positioned himself face to face with Elena. "Spread your legs for me princess."

She did as he asked, although Damon's hands pulled her thighs apart even further. Without a word, he entered her. With one graceful motion, he was balls deep inside. She gasped at this intrusion, but it was a sound of pleasure.

He slowly and purposefully pumped into her, deeply. It wasn't hard and fast has Elena thought it was going to be, it was intense. Damon wanted this act to last a long time. Just the feeling of her tightening around him was wonderful, he didn't want it to end.

"God, Elena." He said between severe breaths. "You're so good, perfect."

Elena was amazed how Damon knew how to hit that special spot inside with each push. Her hips grinded into his as she wanted more of him and couldn't take his leisurely pace. He kissed Elena as he continued thrusting. Their tongues battled and merged, just as the lower halves of their bodies collided.

"Bite me." Elena screamed.

Damon wanted to ask her if she was sure, but started vamping out. His fangs penetrated her neck, just as another part of his body was also inside her. Elena winced at the initial pain that quickly morphed into pleasure. The taste of Elena's blood was different than before, this time it was mixed with lust.

He increased his pace as the desire was overwhelming. Both Damon and Elena were breathing heavy as the orgasms were approaching. Their bodies were so in sync that they came at the exact same moment.

Damon rolled off of her and snuggled beside Elena, who was basking the afterglow of first thing in the morning sex. Even with vampire stamina Damon was temporarily spent.

"I wish we could stay here and do this all day." She said dreamily.

"What's stopping us?" Damon asked. "I'm up for doing you all of the time." He motioned towards his dick that was getting hard again.

"I wish that I could just stay here and enjoy being with you some more, but I'm worried about Katherine and Stefan. I hope they aren't hurting anyone I love when they are just looking for us." Elena said.

"You're right." Damon smirked. "I forgot all about those two, once we left Mystic Falls." It was a slight lie, but he was playing it cool.

"What should we do?" She asked. "I was too busy having sex with you to formulate a plan."

"I'll call Stefan. Ask them to meet us in a very public location, Mystic Grill or something like that we can then work out our differences."

"Damon, they kidnapped us. I don't think they can be reasoned with." Elena said.

"I know both of them so well, I can handle it." He replied.

Elena sighed. "I'm putting my faith in you Damon."

"I never disappoint. Just look at my sexual skills." He bragged teasingly.

She laughed. "You know, I wasn't planning on having sex with you on our first date, but I'm glad I did." Elena said and kissed his bare chest. "With all the drama, I just feel so close to you."

"I wasn't planning on having it with you tonight, I had planned it the first time you walked into the boarding house to see Stefan. So sometimes things don't go as planned. "

Elena giggled. "So why didn't you compel me to be you're little sex buddy? I didn't have my vervain necklace, yet."

"I have a real connection with you, that is what I've always wanted. For you to love me." He said.

"I do." Elena said with a smile and kissed Damon softly on the mouth. He kissed her in return, but held back. He knew if they continued, they would probably never leave this hotel room.

"I'll call my baby bro, get this sorted out and then, you and I are going to take a bubble bath. The tub here is slightly smaller than the one in my bathroom, but we'll make do." His blue eyes were full of seduction. "I'm going to clean every inch of that flawless body of yours."

"You're body is also in for a special treat." Elena teased. "I'm going to have to work long and hard on cleaning you, since you are such a dirty boy."

"Baby, I can't wait. Get the bath ready." Damon said. "I need to call Stefan."

"I'll be waiting for you." Elena got out of bed. Damon watched as her nude body, pranced to the bathroom. This was the first real chance that he had to look at her ass and he enjoyed the view.

Damon had to use the hotel phone, since Stefan took his cell when he was locked up.

After only one ring Stefan picked up the phone. "Hello." He answered in a sing songy voice.

"You sound awfully chipper for someone whose prisoners got loose." Damon said.

Stefan growled. "Damon."

"Yep. It must be all that sex with Katherine that has put you in such a good mood." He replied with snark. "She's a bitch, but a hot bitch that knows how to screw."

"I'm just happy that you're gone. How did you get out, anyway?" Stefan asked.

Damon retorted. "If I told you my secret, it wouldn't be a secret."

"Why are you calling Damon?" He asked.

"What is with you and all these questions?" Damon paused and got back to business, he was dying to join Elena in the tub. "We want to call a truce. I don't know why you did what you did, but brother, my precious Elena wants peace, she doesn't need this. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"How could she be happy with you?" Stefan asked with no humor in his voice.

"Let's the four of us talk it out tonight. Mystic Grill? Say 8 o'clock?" Damon suggested.

"It's a double date." Stefan said and hung up the phone.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom. Elena was lounging in a tub full of bubbles. She looked up at his beautiful nude body and couldn't believe that he was hers.

"I wish I had a camera." Damon said. "You are so lovely. . . and naked."

She smiled widely at him. "Come in, perverted boy."

Damon crawled on top of her, smashing a lot of the bubbles in the tub. He didn't press his weight down on her. The vampire kissed her on the mouth without restraint. Elena grabbed his cock and started pumping. This caught Damon by surprise.

"Don't start something that you don't want to start." He warned.

"I want you." She said, lifting his cock out of the water. "I want to suck on this."

Damon replied. "I want you, too. To lick all of those bubbles off of your pussy."

"I want you first." She said.

He answered. "I need you first."

Elena pouted. "Well. What are we going to do?"

"69." Damon said, like it was a no brainer.

He propped his feet up on the side of the tub. "Turn around."

Elena flipped herself vertically.

Damon instructed. "Now baby lower yourself onto my face."

"I'm going to suffocate or drown you in the tub." She protested.

He replied casually. "I don't need to breathe."

She posited herself onto him, until she was facing Damon's erection. Elena kissed the top of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the rim. Damon's dick was very hard when Elena put it into her mouth.

Meanwhile Damon was eating her out. His tongue delved into her, exploring her entrance. He moved up and stroked the lips, softly biting the skin. Although he was gentle, Elena whimpered as she wasn't expecting that sensation.

Elena's mouth sucked on him harder, squeezing her lips around him tightly. He was nearly ready to ejaculate, so he moved up to her clit. Damon knew that just a few licks around her clit and she would be coming. His lips pulsed around her small button and her blow job similataously caused two orgasms, gasps of pleasure, and splashing bathwater. Elena swallowed his come and he savored the juices on her thighs.

"Damon, we need to do that again." Elena said, out of breath, as she went back to face him.

"Anytime, sweetness." He replied. "That and a lot more."


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Sorry that this took so long. I never felt that I got the ending quite right. What I did is shortened it a bit, since it seemed to flow better this way. I wrote about 12 different endings for the chapter and ended up using none of them. This is the second to the last chapter of Sexting Surprise. I have a few new ideas for stories, but I have to decide what direction to go. Thanks for reading a reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

Damon and Elena sat at the Mystic Grill waiting for Katherine and Stefan. The couple was sitting on the same side of the table holding hands. Elena was nervous for this meeting. Damon had enough bourbon in him to be relaxed.

"I don't want to see them." Elena said. "After what they did."

"We got to let them know that we're not afraid of them. They caught us off guard last time, this time I'm ready to protect you no matter what." He took another sip of his drink.

She saw Katherine and Stefan walking hand in hand into the Grill. Elena didn't like that they looked so happy and so calm.

"Oh look Elena dear, my wonderful brother and his lovely date are here." Damon said in a phony voice that reeked of sarcasm. "Have a seat. It is so great to see you two."

"Cut the crap, Damon." Stefan said as he sat down.

Katherine instantly noticed the two little bite marks on Elena's neck. "Stefan, he's fed on her. Isn't that adorable? I can also tell that they've had sex since we last seen them."

"What I do with Damon is none of your concern, either of you." Elena spat back.

Damon chuckled. "I think you to have also been up to sexual hijinx. I know you two have, I heard all those moans, it sounded like a cow dying."

Matt came to the table to take their order. He was very uncomfortable. "Can I take your order?" Matt asked.

"Red wine." Katherine answered first. "The most expensive you got, since Damon's picking up the tab."

"Any food?" Matt asked in earnest.

Katherine replied. "I would love to have a bit of your blood, are you offering?" Matt was freaked out because the woman looked just like Elena, a woman that he was very attracted towards.

Damon answered with a phony sweet tone. "Katherine, dear, that is not on the menu. Try again."

"Nothing. I'll eat later." She replied licking her lips.

"Elena, do you want anything?" He asked.

She ordered. "My usual cheeseburger. . ."

"with no pickles and a coke." Matt finished her sentence.

"You can bring the pickles on the side, Damon likes them." Elena said and smiled at her new boyfriend.

"I'll have what she's having," Damon said, "but I also need a bottle of bourbon."

Matt acknowledged Stefan. "What about you?"

"I'll have a burger, but I want it really rare." He answered.

Elena made a face of repulsion.

"Okay, I'll put that order in for you all." Matt said.

"Thank you, Matt. " Elena said with a smile. Matt smiled back.

"That guy so wants you." Katherine said. "Dump Damon and go for him."

Stefan replied. "He's already had her."

"Oooh." Katherine lit up and laughed. "So little slut Elena has been with all three of these boys? "

"She's not a slut." Damon said and grabbed Katherine by the throat, "apologize to the lady."

"Sorry." Katherine spit out with no sincerity.

Damon let go of his choke hold.

"You really didn't have to do that." Elena said. "I don't respect her opinion."

"Elena, you still respect my opinion. Don't you?" Stefan asked, earnestly with understanding eyes.

"Not really, but I'll hear what you have to say." She replied.

"I think that you shouldn't be with a vampire, not me, not Damon." Stefan explained. "I'm with Katherine, now, because I love her and I also love you. I love you enough to stay away. Humans shouldn't love vampires, its unnatural."

Damon spoke up. "Love isn't something, you plan. My love for Elena is the most natural thing in this world."

Elena kissed him on the cheek. She whispered to him. "I feel the same way."

Katherine was disgusted by the display in front of her. "You'll never be normal, you'll never get married, you'll never have kids. You're giving that up for Damon?"

"Why can't any one accept us?" Elena asked. "My friends don't like this, my family doesn't like this, you two don't like this. I want to be with Damon in the here and now. I'm not thinking about the future, but it's real between us and I don't care if anyone supports me in this decision. I'm with Damon. End of story."

"I have an idea." Damon said. "Why don't you two leave town and leave me and Elena alone. Let us be happy and we'll let you be happy." He took a big swig of bourbon in his glass that was nearly empty.

"I know you can be charming and all, but she's too good for you Damon, we wanted her to see the monster inside you." Katherine replied. "You don't know how to make a human girl happy, I saw to that back in 1864."

Elena defended her man. "He does. Damon gives me everything I want or need. I love him. The ironic thing is that your little kidnapping plot brought us closer together."

Damon smirked with pride and arrogance.

Stefan smiled back at his brother. "What we did wasn't kidnapping, it was an intervention. I didn't want Elena to ruin her life, because of you Damon. Katherine changed who we were, I don't want that to happen to Elena. "

"So it was okay for her to date a vampire, when she was with you, but because it's me your changing your tune?" He asked. "And furthermore, I don't have a Ripper persona, which I can switch on and off, I'm always just Damon. I will do anything for Elena. I'll protect her at all costs."

"Even though you say you want to protect her, you won't." Katherine said. "You're reckless, Damon."

"So why do you care about me and my safety? My back is still bruised from when you kicked me the other night." Elena said to her vampire doppelganger.

"I don't care, but my boy Stefan does." She replied. "I'm just here to please him and messing with you two is more than a little bit fun."

"Can we just agree to disagree? Elena wants to be with me. Stefan wants to be with Katherine. The end." Damon said.

Elena got up from the table. "I need to use the ladies room."

The bathroom was a place where she could think in peace. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Elena needed to take a break from all this. This was a bad idea having this little dinner chat with Stefan and Katherine. She just wanted to love Damon and forget about everyone else.

When Elena got out of the stall, someone was waiting for her, sitting on the sink. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I think the sign on the door, said "ladies."

"I'm here to make out with you." Damon said. His blue eyes were full of desire.

"Damon." She said with a longing in her voice.

He pushed her up against the wall and went in to a deep kiss. Damon's tongue worked its way into Elena's open mouth. The passion between them was intense and mutual as they were kissing. Damon cupped her breast.

She pulled back. "We should stop."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why? I never want to stop."

She replied. "We can't stop once we get started and I'm not ready to have public sex in the ladies room of the Mystic Grill."

He made a pouty face at her. "Please, it will be hot. Stefan and Katherine will patiently waiting for us."

"Let's get back out there." Elena said ad walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "The sooner we eat and get rid of them, the sooner I can get into your bed."

"Okay." He said with a sideways smirk. "But one day you will make love to me in a public location."

"Is that so, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked with flirtation in her voice.

He replied. "You better believe it, baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: This concludes this story. I hope that you've enjoyed it. The purpose of the chapter is to make things go full circle. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm working on a few new stories that I hope you like. One is a series of one-shots the other is just an idea that popped into my head about Season 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Damon, but I want to.

Life had slowed down for Damon and Elena. The people in their lives were slowly beginning to accept their relationship as they saw the loyalty and passion that was evident. Even Stefan and Katherine backed off, Damon was shocked, but kept his eye on them carefully. He always knew that for Katherine, "it would always be Stefan," but with Elena, Damon knew that she belonged to him.

Elena had just gotten into her pajamas when she got a text message from Damon.

D: Get naked.

She smiled at his ability to be vulgar and sexy at the same time. Elena texted him back.

E: I just got into my PJs.

It didn't take him long to respond.

D: Please? For me? I want to play.

Elena didn't know why but, she took off all of her clothes very quickly. She wanted to play, too.

E: I'm totally nude, just for you.

D: Take a picture. I need proof.

E: No. You've been a bad boy.

A few minutes went by and no text back from Damon. She was worried that she might have pissed him off, but Elena liked playing hard to get with him. Her cell phone rang. It was Damon.

He didn't even say hello. "Lay on your bed and spread your legs."

"Well, I've guess we've progressed to phone sex." She said as she sat onto her bed.

"I want to hear you come." The flirty arrogance was heavy in his voice. "Spread eagle, now."

Elena replied. "Bossy."

"Are you doing it?" Damon asked.

"Yes, all ready for you Damon." She said, with sensuality and a wee bit of enthusiasm.

"Good girl." He purred into the phone. "Touch yourself, give me details."

"I'm fondling my breasts, thinking about your hands on me." Elena explained.

Damon suggested. "I bet your are wet. "

"You would be right." She answered.

He instructed. "Put a finger down there. Make it wetter, I need details."

She was already touching herself, Damon knew it because the pace of her breathing had accelerated.

"I'm playing with my clit, circling it wishing that it was your tongue." Elena said and laughed nervously. "Damon, this feels weird."

"I've touched your clit lots of times, it always feels good to me." He said, Elena could almost hear his smirk over the phone.

"It feels strange verbalize everything that I'm doing." Elena said.

"Keep touching yourself." He said.

"Okay." She said.

Damon crawled through her bedroom window. "I want to watch."

She heard his voice over the phone and in the room. "Damon."

He looked her over splayed out on her bed. Damon's icy blue eyes were full of desire.

"Join me?" She asked.

"With pleasure." Damon used his super speed to get out of his clothes and jumped into bed.

They had a good night.


End file.
